Death Slice Pizzeria
by deaththekidgenderbend
Summary: Crona and Maka go on a date but Kidd, Patty, and Black* hope to ruin it. XD


Spirit sighed as he looked at his little girl Maka, who had already grown up faster than he thought possible. "Sure….. You can." He said solemnly. "YAY! Thanks dad!" She squealed with excitement and nearly made a sonic boom as she sprinted out the door. Spirit was already starting to regret his decision. Why? Why did he ever agree to let her go out with that weird pink haired kid? Wasn't he like, a demon or something? And just his luck, all her crazy friends would probably tag along too. He loved his Maka, but really did not care for those kids she hung out with. Oh well. At least now he could have some time with Blaire. Where was that kittygirl anyway?

Maka was so excited. Her dad was finally letting her go on a real date. HER FIRST. With…. Crona. Just thinking about him brought a faint glow of blush to her cheeks. She hoped Raggy would have the decency to contain himself. She was thinking so much that she didn't notice several figures following her at a distance. Kidd, Patty, and Black Star peered out from behind a building. "I wonder where Maka would be going." Kidd murmured suspiciously. "I bet she's going on a date." Whispered Black*star deviously. "GIRAFFES!" Patty and the boys had to pull her back behind the building to avoid being spotted.

That's strange. Maka looked around for a minute before shrugging it off and moving on. She could have sworn that she heard someone scream something at her. Oh well, it was probably her imagination anyway. Plus, she had more important things to attend to. He would be meeting her at the little Death Slice Pizzeria down the street.

"Hi Maka," said Crona shyly as Maka sat down next to him at the shiny black table. "Hey Crona!" she smiled and grabbed her menu. "So what do you think you wanna order? Crona squinted at his menu as well. "I-I can't really handle toppings, so do mind if we get a plain cheese one? I'm sorry I just…" Maka smiled "No that's perfect. I don't really care for toppings anyway," they both laughed and they called over a waitress.

Little did they know, there were three people crammed under the table at their feet. "So it's Crona she's dating," Kidd whispered conspiratorially "I got an idea. Let's break them up! Just as a harmless prank, you know," He said and Patty giggled. "Whoa. Whoa." Black*star quieted them "I have the best idea ever. Listen , Crona can't handle heavy metal right? And there's a band playing… Ooh have I got an idea," And he whispered his plan to them as Crona and Maka discussed and laughed and ate cheese pizza. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice Black*Star slip out from under their table and head to the dressing room. He grinned. There was no way they would recognize him.

"But yeah I guess that I-" but Maka was cut off by a huge commotion. A really short man with a pink afro and purple sunglasses was leaping from table to table. He swept in and stole the microphone right out of the hands of a young woman with bleached blonde hair paused for a minute, and stole her guitar too. She was so shocked she was unable to respond. He started randomly strumming the guitar so furiously and loudly that the poor the thing almost broke. Then, using his other hand, lifted the microphone and started screaming words that shouldn't be repeated into it. Jumping off the stage and walls, he continued to scream cusses to the audience. Poor Crona was clinging to Maka, shivering and burying his face in her shoulder. After about a minute of the torture, the idiot decided he wanted fans. He started running around on top of the tables, requesting high fives. Nobody accepted. At all. When he got to Maka's table Maka grabbed his hand and pulled him down close and kicked him in the leg, knocking him off balance. "JERK!" she screamed in his face and kicked him until he ran into the changing room. "Thanks Maka," Crona smiled lovingly at her. "Anytime," Maka muttered and they both looked away from each other, blushing and smiling. "Well that REALLY failed," whispered Kidd from under the table. He grinned devilishly. "But I have another idea," and he rubbed his hands together as his scheme fell into place into his mind.

Crona took a sip from his milk and placed in front of his plate. It was just by habit he did it. He wasn't quite sure why. _Oh, so you're trying to impress her by being symmetrical, are you? Well that just won't work, _Kidd thought to himself and when both Maka and Crona weren't looking, grabbed Crona's cup and moved it to the left side of his plate. _There, that'll fix you,_ Kidd thought as he slunk triumphantly back under the table.

Maka looked at Crona curiously. "Crona, did you move your cup?" Crona looked confused. "What? Ummm… I-I don't think so…" They looked at each other for a second and started laughing. "Maybe it's a flying cup" "I bet its supercup" Which, of course, only made them laugh harder. Kidd was having a silent fit under the table. Patty patted him on the shoulder and said "I have the best plan of them all. I just have to wait until they both have to go to the bathroom at the same time" Kidd looked at her exasperatedly. "And _when_ will that _ever _happen?"

Two minutes later, they were both in the bathrooms and Patty came out from under the table with a giant giraffe stuffed animal. She set up her trap and slipped back under the table. This would be funny. Really funny.

Crona and Maka sat down at the table and a huge stuffed giraffe fell from the ceiling onto the table. Crona screamed bloody murder and leaped a few feet in the air. The chair slipped out from under him and his chin slammed down on the table. That upset his glass, which tipped over and shattered, cutting his lip. The shock was horrible and the pain was even worse. Black blood dripped all over the table. But suddenly there was a lady cleaning up the messy table, and there was Maka with a wet paper towel, dabbing his lip with it. Crona blushed. He wasn't exactly sure why. "Ow!" he yelped when the paper towel irritated the cut on accident. Maka smiled gently at him. "Hey, feel better you," she murmered and leaned forward. Before Crona could even speak, she kissed him. Very gently. Crona felt an odd sensation come over him. He kissed her back. "_Ultra_ fail" Kidd muttered in defeat.


End file.
